Best Friends
by Kittycat3000
Summary: Percy had met one of the seven growing up! Whatttt! It's PG
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Joy...But I hope ya'll enjoy!**

Narrator POV:

The seven lined up facing the gods, waiting for their awards.

" Demigods, you have done us a great service! Aiding us in the battle-" Zeus began, before being interrupted by Percy doubling over in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," He wiped tears from his eyes," Aiding you? More like fighting the entire war! You continue to act like we're less than you, yet our feats our 10x more courageous than yours!"

"This is the 2nd time we have fought the titans and the giants before! You have no right to say that we are not as courageous as you are!" Athena tried reasoning. Percy sobered up immediately,

"Oh really? Than how come you stayed hiding the entire time during this war? Hello? Me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I" Annabeth corrected.

"-Annabeth and I," Percy corrected, but not before rolling his eyes slightly at her antics," fell into _**Tartarus**_ , had to venture through Nyx's palace, then we had to see many people die in the Giant War! We are only extremely lucky that Leo came back to us along with Calypso-which if may add, wasn't freed last year!- and you're here...here..here..." Percy couldn't finish his mini rant so overcome with emotions chose to only huff once and turn towards Annabeth.

"My apologies demigods, can we make it up to you?" The Olympian council asked, except for Dionysus who was sleeping.

The seven looked at each other and came to a mutual agreement.

" Whenever a demigod-" Piper started.

"-or a legacy-" Jason continued.

"-faces hard times-" Leo said

"-good memories-"Hazel continued.

"-will resurface-"Frank said while taking Hazel's hand.

"-while they suffer through hard times-" Annabeth joined in.

"-they have something to be happy about in life." Percy finalized pulling Annabeth closer to him. Silence ensued.

Finally Apollo said something," That was very inspiring, but a little scary how fast you put that together" The gods nodded along.

"Well we're going to have to do that one by one because every one has different memories," unfortunately I'm the only Olympian with something similar to this so I'm going to have to cancel that pedicure appointment but because you have saved us you will be first."She proceeded to get off her throne, shrink to human size and go through them one by one. All went well until she got to Percy, she gasped.

"What?!" Percy asked. Aphrodite started to smile.

"You have met 2 of the seven when you were younger.

"...What!?"

 **Just a short little story I randomly thought of, hope it's not too shabby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Peoples!**

 **I have a new story for Y'all! Well, actually it's a chapter but whatever. So I just decided to choose these people because they're personalities we're fairly similar and well, just think of the trouble they'll cause together! Muah hahahahahahahahahaha!**

Aphrodite smiled," You were best friends with Piper and Leo when you guys were in Grade school before you guys were in a car crash and lost your memories of each other. It's only a miracle that you guys met each other again and were all in the same prophecy!" Aphrodite was happy, Her daughter was never the same after Percy and Leo left. Imagine her surprise when she found out the famed Son of Poseidon was Percy!

"So that's why Piper and Leo seemed familiar when I met them!" Percy exclaimed. Then the three looked at each other and had a slightly creepy grin that worried the others. They raced to the elevator and ran to the van.

" Don't wait for us, OK? " Piper said.

" Yeah, we'll get to CHB by ourselves," Leo confirmed. Argus look at them strangely but nodded never the less.

 _Meanwhile on Olympus,_

On Olympus, they're significant other looked at each other worriedly before just letting it go. They each figured they could get out of whatever they were in when the time arose. They excused themselves from Olympus, and went to their Strawberry Van, and climbed on. Argus started driving immediately. Frank asked," Shouldn't we wait for Percy, Piper, and Leo?" Argus spoke, startling most of them as they had never seen Argus talk except for Annabeth, but she was really young when she had seen him talk." They told me not to wait for them, apparently they'll get to Camp themselves," and with that he shut his mouth and they drove silently the way back.

 _Back to the other Demigods_

The first thing they did was go to Percy's Mom. She should have been in her writing class.( I know, she's not in the class anymore, but just suck it up, I like emotional moments btw they're also not super young like college age but more around Sally's age.) The other stayed outside while Percy went inside, she gasped, walked over and pulled Percy close, both of them tearing up, Sally was sobbing. Her peers clapped, some even tearing up. They had met her son before and thought he was the best son one could ask for, and when they discovered he was in the Navy, their respect went way up. All this was due to the mist, and to explain why sometimes Sally missed class, they had to make up a cover story.

The cover story was that Percy was deployed to serve the Navy for a month, but there was a fight, and Percy went MIA. When they finally found him, he had amnesia and had to go through therapy to regain his memories but was immediately forced to go to Europe to deal with riots happening. By the time they reached Rome, Percy and a colleague ( AKA Annabeth) were captured by the enemy and had to go through some things that, ahem, no person should ever have to go through. They had PTSD afterward and finally had to solve a dispute between to neighboring countries. By the time they got back they were hailed as heroes and had to stay for several months to recover from their "Capture".

Sally's teacher smiled and said they could they leave if they wanted. Sally nodded and had to have Percy support her to get her stuff, and left the place. Percy nervously said," So hey Mom, Remember Piper and Leo? "

Sally looked at him in shock, " I thought you forgot them? "

"Nope turns out they're also demigods and were also in the Great Prophecy."

Sally shook her head, Percy always managed to do the Impossible, this stuff didn't really surprise her anymore. "And why are you asking me now? It's not like they're here rig-"

She cut off, seeing Piper and Leo at the entrance. She started crying again. This time, they all comforted her. Percy hailed a Taxi and went to their Apartment.

" So you're not living with Gabe anymore? " Leo asked.

Percy grinned, " 3 words. Gabe, Medusa, Stone sculpture at the Museum of art."

Piper looked at him funny, " That was definitely more than 3 words."

Percy waved it off." Whatever, it was close enough."

They just went up to Percy's room and caught up to what they missed in the past, as they had no time to discuss when they were fighting for their lives, like old friends.

 **That was a nice ending, Next time we're going to talk about what they've missed in the past 8 years.**

 **-KT3000**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Ya'll...I would like to say something. and that is that I absolutely suck. I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A YEAR. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME *WAILING*. BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONCE A MONTH. especially since I probably won't have anything to do over vacation when I'm in China with no YOUTUBE, NO SOCIAL MEDIA, NO FANFICTION WEBSITES. dam you China. I may need to adjust my schedule because as much as I love ya'll ( And I'm doing a TOTALLY great job showing ya'll) I go to a more academically say...quick paced school so the homework load is crazy so I was overwhelmed. NOW I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE. I'm really just repeating the same words over and over again. I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER NOW! not sure which story since I'm posting this on everyone of my stories...but IT'S GONNA SOME STORY. Thank you for listening and stay tuned


End file.
